While others hate
by Steve the Icecube
Summary: Envy, Love, Anger, Casted Away, Friendship, Sacrifice, Smoke, Hate, Dream, Alone, Kittypet, Memory, Lies, Truth, Wrong. Coalstorm's had a really hard time. She suffers the hate of her Clan many times. Get inside her head as she lives and changes, loves and hates.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: For a 15 one-shot challenge at Warriors Challenge Forum. Do not read if you do not want to know spoilers for 12 months can Change a Lot, Blizzardstream's Hope, or a future story, Coalstorm's Tale.**

Envy

I envy you Blizzardpaw.

You have a love. We can all see it.

I lost mine, Stormpaw. Died when you could have saved him. Oh, I saw you. You stood there, watching as he got trampled by those warriors, saving me.

I know you're loyal to your Clan, but that was a life that never should have been lost.

And you ended it.

But I still envy you. For those friends, your personality that shines through, trying to be nice, and succeeding. Not failing like I do.

But I gave up long ago.

Rabbitleap's mother brushes against me, looking with concern. Sugarbreeze annoys me sometimes. She pities me too much. Well, she doesn't have to. But she does anyway.

You have friends, Greypelt, Owltalon. I only have our mother, who loves us all equally, over pitying Sugarbreeze, who shares her love with her kits _and _us.

Mosspaw doesn't like me either. She drifted away long ago, back when we became apprentices. Her friends visit her in dreams, I think.

Even my mentor hates me. She doesn't like many though, just her son and mate.

I'm in the dark with friends. I don't know how to make them, or keep them. Or choose the right ones. I mean, Flowerpaw is a medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan. We're at war with them.

I envy you, even when you come back from that fateful patrol, sobbing.

Even when there is strain in your voice as you request your warrior name. I admire you for that. I'd never choose Coalstorm as mine. I'd hate it with all my soul.

I envy you, and I will forever, I think.

**AN: It was better the first time, but the computer froze...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks ponyowia, .COOKIES, and Sailheart!**

Coalpaw POV

Today's another dark day, I think. I'm feeling really down. I wake up for dawn patrol to Beechnose prodding me. We catch a RiverClan warrior on our territory, but Beechnose won't trust me in fighting him. I think she mentioned Stormpaw to Greypelt.

Stormpaw.

His grey and brown tabby fur, his deep grey eyes, as much as a storm as a daisy is. So pure and clear. Sweet and trusting.

But dead. And none of my love for him will make him live again.

Ever.

I suppose I shouldn't feel so bad. He has a brother too. Darkpaw, his name is. Or was. He'd be a warrior by now.

He has a mother, Mistyheart, her name is. His father's name is Tigerthroat.

And I'm not the only one to lose a love. Poor Blizzardleap. He lost his love on his last hunt as an apprentice, a needless death. She fell on the Thunderpath, and a speedy red monster got her.

And he was left without a love.

Beechnose told me as we went back to camp, that I'm too young to know what love is. And I asked her whether Blizzardleap was too young to love. Or Blizzardstream.

I wish I hadn't said that now. She snarled at me never to talk to her like that, and sent me to collect herbs with Mosspaw.

She turned her nose up at me too, and basically ignored me. She doesn't love me. I got a bit annoyed, and stormed off, asking her what my sister's name was. Because I really don't think she counts be like that anymore. And I swear I heard her say "You don't have a sister Coalpaw." I hate her. I hate her most of all.

I got into even more trouble for that. Brightstar told me he was going to make me a warrior today, but he postponed it for a moon. A whole moon I'll be stuck in this loveless hole of despair.

Because I was eating by the apprentice den, and Tawnythorn didn't even see me there. Sure, it was getting a bit dark, she was on the dusk patrol, but all she thinks of his her own love, Blizzardstream. My father.

Love. I think everyone gets it, but not many get it for long.

Or I may just be unfortunate like that.

* * *

AN: The bold isn't working... Sorry for the angst. I'm in a mood to write angst. :D Please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**CN: Thanks for reviewing guys!**

Coal_storm _POV

Oh, I hate him. He postpones my warrior ceremony for a moon, only to call me Coalstorm.

The one warrior name I can't take.

I almost skipped vigil I was so angry. To name me that! I hate them all. I can't take that reminder all day every day.

Of Stormpaw.

Anger.

A strange thing.

I'm angry with them, but it won't leave a mark forever. I'm not angry at Brightstar, at the smirk on Beechnose's face, at the snarl of my Clanmates.

I'm angry at Stormpaw.

_He _caused this misery. Had he not got kidnapped, or talked to her when he did, or sacrificed himself, I'd just be a sort of normal, one eighth crippled warrior with a bad temper.

I'd be Coalfur or something. Or Coalthorn. Not Coalstorm, but someone else, sitting out in the warm greenleaf night sitting vigil, watching my warrior ancestors proudly, sitting there with a smile on my face, anticipating a nest in the warriors den.

Not Coalstorm.

I'd rather be Coalpaw than Coalstorm.

Foxdung, I'd rather be Coalkit than Coalstorm! I'd be embarrassed, annoyed, but had I known this, I would not be angry.

Angry.

Strange, as the sun rises, warming my back, and the lazy warriors come out of their den way past dawn, and let me go to sleep, I'm not so angry.

I'm Coalstorm, and no one can stop me being who I am.

**CN: Meh, sucky ending. More angst, blah, blah, blah...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Now on to Casted Away... This is where the sadness really goes in, I guess.**

Coalstorm POV

Wake up. Normal day. Bad tempered Crisp-pelt breathing down your neck, telling you to get your but out of your nest and get hunting. We need food now. But especially water. We're in a drought, I hate it.

But my spine's tingling. I know something's up.

By sunhigh, I've caught a rabbit and two shrews. The sky is oddly dark, really. Clouds cover the sun, and my fur crawls along my back. A bright light strikes the ground near the camp, and a huge rumbling fills the air.

The storm is here.

The rain starts pelting down, and I tip my head back, savouring the clean, pure water. As I do so, I notice the clouds. Black. _Coal black. _

As the noise sounds again, I start to run back to camp. I need shelter.

I make it back a few minutes later, panting and soaking wet. I run to the nearest den, the warriors den, and dart inside, my rabbit from hunting still in my mouth.

For once, Tawnythorn smiles at me and we sit down to share the rabbit. Everything seems to be well.

* * *

But not for long. The next day I wake up to Mosspool telling everyone to get out of camp. I heed her words, and help Sugarbreeze and Dovekit up to the tallest ridge in WindClan. Water swirils around our paws, dragging at my fur. Dovekit is still so tiny that she quickly goes underwater, but I pick her up quickly, and her older brother, Owltalon, takes her from me.

"You're _way _too tiny to take her. You'll need to swim back for Orangepelt." He ordered. Since when did Brightstar die and make him deputy?

But nevertheless, I swim back for Orangepelt.

Unfortunately, camp is destroyed. No sign of the bright-coloured elder anywhere at all.

But I do see a bright colour floating down out of the moorlands.

* * *

"The storm was a message from StarClan!" Mosspool yowls from the Highrock. There is much muttering from the group. I stand next to Tawnythorn, not speaking but supporting her morally. Orangepelt was one of her best friends, far too young to be an elder, but she had caught a sickness and wasn't able to see properly anymore, so she had to retire. But she was dead, and I had failed to save her.

"The message was that Coalstorm-" I gasped at the responses to her comment

"We should kill her!"

"Cast her out!"

It was like an angry badger had ganged up on me and me alone.

"No." Mosspool's voice was calm. "We should keep her here, but she must feed herself, sleep alone. She is dangerous only when she is close, as the storm would be."

I couldn't take anymore. I ran out of camp, and I knew I was crying.

* * *

I ran all the way to the RiverClan border. A tom was there, a brown tabby a little older than me. He was looking, concerned, to the fast-flowing river.

"What are you doing here?" He asked harshly, but noticed my tears and came a bit closer. "Oh, I'm sorry. Who are you?" He asked, much more politely.

I smiled very slightly through my tears. "Coalstorm..."

"Well, Coalstorm, I'm Darkleaf." He said, smiling brightly. "You look like you could do with a friend."

"Darkleaf!" A voice called distantly.

"I've got to go. Same place, sunhigh? If you're not too busy."

"Same place, sunhigh." I say confidently.

**AN: So, what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CN: Hi, guys. I'm bored, so writing follows!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Erin Hunter, stop stalking me.**

**Coalstorm: O.o Who said anyone stalks you?**

**Me: You stalk me...**

**Coalstorm: Point. *goes to see Darkleaf***

**Me: *mutters* Stupid, lovesick she-cat...**

**Coalstorm: I heard that!**

**Me: Never mind...**

Coalstorm POV

My friendship with Darkleaf lasted a while. Every day or two, it was my only solace. We wouldn't do much, just chase butterflies, splash in the river, play chase, anything. Just having fun.

Every so often, we talked. Simple things like our day, or deeper things, more private things. I found myself telling him about how distant my mother was, always thinking of my father, stuff I'd never told Stormpaw.

I wonder whether I'm in love with him. I doubt it... I do love Stormpaw.

* * *

Then came the day.

* * *

It started normally, waking up in my lonely den, watching the queens herd their kits into the nursery when I passed. Nodding to the guard, them glaring at me.

Every so often, I'd see Mosspool looking at me from her own den. I'd look pleadingly at her, and she'd shake her head, not looking at all sympathetic.

I go out of camp, catch some prey, and head to see Darkleaf. But, instead, I heard a yowl of pain.

I ran to the sound of my mother yowling. I squeezed my eyes shut. _Please not her, please not her! _I step into the clearing.

A horrible sight meets my eyes. My mother, lying covered in blood, and a black and white cat standing over her, his back to me.

Blizzardleap.

He turns round, his jaws covered in blood, blue eyes glinting madly.

"You killed her!" I cried

"She deserved it." He said coldly

"Did Rabbitleap deserve to die, Blizzardleap?" He flinched "No, she didn't. Neither did Tawnythorn." I stormed off. She was dead. My mother is dead. My only friend, well, in WindClan.

I had to see Darkleaf.

* * *

"Darkleaf!" I cried, sobbing into his chest fur. He licked my head comfortingly.

"Okay, Coalstorm. What happened?"

"M-my mother..."

"Tell me, Coalstorm. Please."

"Blizzardleap... My brother... H-he k-killed her..." I heard him gasp.

"Why? I can't imagine anyone..."

"Hating their mother. I know. It's because of my father."

"Blizzardstream." He stated, no hesitation. I looked up, and as my eyes met his, I knew all my friendly feelings for him were gone.

Replaced with love. Just as strong as I felt for Stormpaw.

**AN: Well, I don't know about you, but I think that was a rubbish ending.**

**Coalstorm: You were right... I am lovesick...**

**Me: Coalstorm, do the fact.**

**Coalstorm: Fine... Did you know that I was not named after Stormpaw, but Smallstorm, who named me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: You know, I'd really love some reviews, but I enjoy writing this, so I will for you guys, write this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: However much I own most of the characters themselves, the ideas and Clans belong to Erin Hunter.**

Coalstorm POV

I woke up this morning with a feeling of dread. Tawnythorn's death had been many days ago. Everyone knew she had been murdered, but no one seemed to care. Except me and possibly Darkleaf.

Then it came back to me.

This was the day I was going to confess my love to Darkleaf. I'd promised myself that I would.

It also meant I'd have to tell him about Stormpaw.

I'd made the connection yesterday. When I first met Stormpaw, he'd told me _"My brother Darkpaw talks about you guys loads."_

And they were the same age. Darkleaf was a bit smaller than I imagined Stormpaw to have been, and some of his tabby fur was the same colour as the markings on Stormpaw's fur. He says he gets it from his father Lizardtalon, who died when he was a young kit.

Stormpaw had idolized over his brother. They were very close for littermates, even.

And I have to say it was my fault he died.

* * *

I met Darkleaf by the river as always. We sat on the rocks on the border as always.

"Darkleaf, I have something to tell you." I started.

He leaned forward. "Yes? Go on, Coalstorm." I love the way he says my name. The only person who says it like he cares.

"I-I'm at fault for the death of your brother."

Darkleaf laughed "I'm so sorry! I know you don't want to be friends now and you hate me-" I said it quickly, hoping he would get on with the rejection.

"Hey, slow down, Coalstorm." He mewed gently "I already know that you were there when he died."

"R-really?"

"Yes," He chuckled "I was at the rescue...

_"I was running, trying to find Stormpaw, when he crashed into me. Our noses touched briefly in greeting, before he got a far away look in his eyes. "I need to go help Coalpaw." He said. I was confused. I'd heard the name before._

_"Coalpaw?"_

_"Yeah. She's WindClan. Hurt her leg when she was a kit and it never healed. She'll be in trouble." He went to leave, but I stopped him._

_"Quickly, just tell me about Coalpaw."_

_He looked around hurriedly "Okay. She's the meanest cat you'll ever meet, but I think I'm in love with her." He sped off, and that was the last time I ever saw him."_

"He said I was the meanest cat you'll ever meet?" I spluttered, relieved he didn't blame me.

"You bet." Darkleaf mewed, smiling. "Now, was there anything else?" He knew. He knows I love him.

"Y-yeah..."

He laughed "Coalstorm, Stormpaw was willing to make that sacrifice. You don't have to be so nervous." He paused "Yes, Coalstorm, I'll be your mate. I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered. I couldn't believe it.

**AN: Fact about Coalstorm: Stormpaw never loved her as a mate, really. He thought he did, but he didn't.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So, one review. Thanks, that person.**

**This is one of my favourites. Quite long, too.**

**Coalstorm: Yeah, I can expect suffering if it's long.**

**Me: Yup!**

**Coalstorm: Great... So long as I get to see Darkleaf.**

**Me: Don't worry, extended time with Darkleaf coming up!**

**Coalstorm: Yay!**

Coalstorm POV

I was out walking with Beechnose. Since Sugarbreeze became an elder, she's been so much nicer to me. We were walking out by the river, when suddenly I smelt three things at once; smoke, fear scent, and Darkleaf. "Stop!" I told Beechnose, and I looked out into RiverClan territory.

Smoke was rising in thick plumes, and through the blur of trees and smoke, I saw Darkleaf run out of the forest, doubled over in coughing. "Coalstorm... Get help..." He rasped.

I looked pointedly at Beechnose "What have I missed here?" She asked curiously.

"Never mind that!" I hissed "No one will believe me when I say RiverClan's on fire, so _go!_"

Beechnose nodded and sprinted off towards camp, as I ran over to my mate.

"Darkleaf, are you okay?" I asked desperately, quickly searching his body for scratches.

"Do I look okay?" He asked weakly "Mistyheart's in there! So's my sister!"

"Don't worry. My Clanmates are on their way. They'll find your mother." He nodded gratefully.

* * *

The rescue of the RiverClan warriors was hectic. Mosspool and I had to work together to help the RiverClan cats to camp. Well, I did the helping, she did the healing.

From what I could tell, a fire had been started by twolegs. Right in the camp. Darkleaf was the first to be woken by the flames, he alerted the deputy and rushed to WindClan, who were much more likely to help RiverClan than ThunderClan were.

I counted cats as they came out due to Darkleaf's account.

A few senior warriors came first, sent ahead to organise their Clan as more cats arrived.

Next were two of the four elders, one of the ones left was almost blind and the other was their mate. Hazelface had a nasty burn from a fallen tree.

Next came the only apprentices in the Clan, Lilypaw and Dustpaw. Dustpaw was gently helping her by letting her lean on him. He looked at her with love in his eyes. Lilypaw smiled weakly as she passed me, and I smiled back as they headed into camp.

Then came their mentors, Fishfoot and Sorrelflight.

A few warriors trickled past, including the deputy, who was helping the two coughing elders.

Just the two queens, one kit nd several warriors left.

Half of the remaining warriors and a heavily pregnant, wheezing queen.

"Darkleaf." I mewed to the tabby tom. "Has Mistyheart come through yet?"

"No. Neither has my little sister, Tigerkit, or Mistyheart's mate, Leopardwing." He mewed back, looking worried.

Finally, a golden spotted cat came through, and Darkleaf ran up to him. "Leopardwing! Where's Mistyheart and Tigerkit?"

The tom, covered with burns on one side of his face, managed to wheeze "Hailstar... Is helping them. No one else... Left to come."

"Come on, Leopardwing." I said kindly to the older warrior "Your mate and kit will be fine. You need to get to our camp, Mosspool will help you there.

* * *

Me and Darkleaf waited alone for many minutes, sitting in tense silence.

The smoke was billowing out of the forest so thickly I could hardly see the fire. "Darkleaf, you stay here a moment. I'm going to ask Beechnose or someone to stay here while we search along the river for Hailstar, Mistyheart and Tigerkit."

He nodded as I ran to camp.

"Beechnose!" I called, and sighed in relief when she came up to me. "Me and Darkleaf are going to search the RiverClan border and river for his mother and sister and Hailstar. Could you watch for them at the border?"

She nodded, and we both left for the border.

When we got there, me and Darkleaf headed off along the river. Beechnose gave me a knowing look, but I pretended I hadn't seen it.

* * *

Long story short, we found the remaining members of RiverClan. I was so glad at the look of relief on Darkleaf's face as we found them.

And the RiverClan cats are staying at our camp for a while. I can spend a long time talking to Darkleaf all day.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks, Super Ninja Whiskers.**

**Am I crazy or are you .COOKIES?**

**This is simple and different to usual. Ugh, I feel antsy. It comes from me not being able to do anything. D:**

Hate.

Hate.

Hate.

I-I'm not sure whether I do hate him.

He killed my mother.

And told Crisp-pelt that he thought I was "Spending a lot of time with RiverClan."

Well, I don't care.

I hate him.

He has no hold over me.

I'm hardly even part of the Clan, really.

Not at all.

I talk to the members of the Clan.

None of them seem to like me, except maybe Beechnose.

I catch my own prey.

I live in my own den.

I feel more broken every second I spend with them.

But not with them.

Just with their hate.

Their fear.

And my only hope is RiverClan.

The only hope for a lost cause.

I love Darkleaf, and he can't take that away from me.

"Coalstorm?" I purr quietly at Darkleaf as he sits next to me. He chuckles "You looked murderous right then."

"I was feeling murderous."

He cocked his head "Why?"

"My brother ratted me out to Crisp-pelt."

"Is that the cat who, uh, saw _us _yesterday?"

"Yeah. Remember that day, when I came crying to you about Tawnythorn?"

"Of course."

"He killed her. I used to like him, you know. He was really nice to everyone."

"Yeah. But you know, I think Blizzardleap's blinded by grief."

"He is. But I still hate him."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks, Super Ninja Whiskers.**

I wish.

I dream.

Of Darkleaf.

He's my whole life now, and he leaves our camp tomorrow. The territory is fixed up. The danger has passed.

The only thing that remains is me.

My heart is with Darkleaf.

When I'm not with him, I think of him.

When I'm asleep, I dream of him.

Sweet dreams, of his dark tabby fur, leaf green eyes.

Of us, and us sleeping in a nest together in RiverClan camp.

Grey, brown and black blending in the darkness under the willow bush of the warriors den.

Sleeping in the nursery together, with kits at my belly.

That is my dream, I really want it to come true.

I pose it to Darkleaf the next day. "I want to come and live in RiverClan."

He looked shocked "Really? Why?"

"This isn't my home."

"But... Neither is RiverClan."

I smiled "You are my home, Darkleaf."

"Any you are mine." He purrs. He stopped. "But... I-I- and you, would have to ask Icestar."

I nodded. "I'm fine with that."

I heard a bush rustle, and I span round. A pair of blue eyes blazed out of the darkness.

"Blizzardleap?" I called, my fur bristling.

"No." Smallstorm came out of the bushes. "Your family are all the same, Coalstorm." She mewed, smiling.

"Really?"

"Yes. I caught Tawnythorn and Blizzardstream meeting here, in that same bush."

"Y-you're not going to tell on us, right?" Darkleaf mewed, scared.

"Of course not. I never got to live my dream, Coalstorm. You live yours."

**AN: Aww... Smallstorm is one of my favourite non-main OCs. She's so nice!**


	10. Chapter 10

Coalstorm POV

Icestar said no.

She said no.

I can't believe it.

She won't let me join RiverClan.

She no longer respects Darkleaf.

It's my fault.

He'll be alone among friends.

I'll be alone among those who hate me.

Alone.

I don't want to be alone.

Never.

I've been alone for so long, I'll die if I go back to being alone.

I will.

Because Icestar told Brightstar.

He's talking with Crisp-pelt now.

He'll banish me, I know he will.

Because I betrayed the trust that I never really had.

And my name.

Will be scorned throughout the Clans.

Known as the cat who deserved nothing but to be alone.

I really don't want that.

I can't have it.

I can't.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Tall Rock!" Brightstar called.

Alone.

That's all I'll be after this.


	11. Chapter 11

"Coalstorm has been found guilty of having a RiverClan mate!" Hailstar yowled.

There was an uproar of noise from the clearing. Heads swung round to me, standing next to Darkleaf, our fur brushing. Mistyheart's eyes were furious as she glared at her only living son.

"I think that she should be banished!" Came a voice from the crowd. Fernclaw.

There was a sound of agreement. "Darkleaf too!" Leopardwing called.

The leaders talked quietly for a moment, and stood back up at the rock.

"We have reached our decision!" Hailstar mewed. "Unless any cat has an objection, both Darkleaf and Coalstorm will be banished."

There was a stony silence, until Mottleface, the RiverClan medicine cat, stepped up. "Do you really want to lose these young warriors?" She asked. She looked over to me. "This young warrior, despite her disability, could easily be an asset to either Clan."

Crisp-pelt snarled. "Mosspool had a sign from StarClan! Coalstorm is not to be trusted!"

Mosspool looked down as Mottleface replied with "A mis-interpreted sign. Mosspool hates her sister. I would think it means that Coalstorm is valuable, and your Clan should have worked hard not to lose her!"

"She's no better than a kittypet!" A voice called from the crowd. "She was named after one!"

Darkleaf pressed closer to me. "Don't listen to them. You're the most valuable thing to me by the forest. If they banish us, I wouldn't care as long as we could be together."

I smiled "Same with me."

"And," Mottleface mewed "Would you get rid of an expecting queen?"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi!**

**Viper332, I'll make this clear. While Others Hate is a collection of one-shots, not an actual story. Coalstorm very much dislikes having the sun warming her back :D. Blizzardstream was Coalstorm, Mosspool and Blizzardleap's father. His own mother was ThunderClan, but he was the WindClan medicine cat. Rabbitleap was Blizzardleap's mate, before she died. Tawnythorn is their mother, as is made clear in many chapters.**

The next moments will remain fixed to my memory for a long time.

There was an uproar, everyone seemed to be against me and Darkleaf.

Hailstar and Brightstar disappeared into the leader's den, presumabely to discuss the situation.

But what I'll always remember is Mosspool.

She leaped down from the Highrock, her eyes alight with joy.

Joy?

Yes, she was very happy.

She bounded up to me, smiling widely.

"You're having kits!" She mewed excitedly.

I proceeded, as most of camp did, in looking very confused.

"You're happy?"

"Can you just come with me a minute?" Mosspool asked, indicating with her tail to her den.

I followed her as she went inside, and Darkleaf followed. "What's up with her?" He whispered to me.

"I honestly have no idea." I replied.

The den was dark, and when I sat down on the floor, Mosspool's face brightened.

"I can't believe I didn't notice! It's so obvious!" She mewed.

"Can you just explain?" I asked.

She nodded. "As long as I can remember, I've always wanted to be a medicine cat. When I was, all I wanted was to deliever kits of my kin. And, however stupid you are, you're my sister. And I swear by StarClan that my good memories of you never failed me."


	13. Chapter 13

Beechnose was mad at me. Really mad at me. I could tell just from the way that she was walking.

"I can't believe you lied to me for all this time!" She mewed.

Oh, Beechnose. I didn't mean to lie all the time, but if I'd told the truth, you would have turned me and Darkleaf in, and I couldn't let you do that.

"Well, I did."

"I thought I meant more to you than that!"

"What, with your mate and kit that hate me?" Fernclaw and Greypelt. They've always hated me, and I'm almost certain that Fernclaw tried to kill me when I was a kit.

"I was your mentor! And I'm your kin." Beechnose sounded a little desperate.

"Crisp-pelt is also my kin. I don't think I've ever dared speak to him since he snapped at me when I was a young apprentice."

It was true. Crisp-pelt had something against me, and I was pretty sure I knew what it was. "Coalstorm, you could have told me. I wouldn't have minded."

Beechnose... I'm so sorry. But lies are what I've grown up with. A mix of so many lies and truths that I wasn't sure which was which and I didn't really want to know... "I had to keep it a secret, Beechnose." So I had one thing under control in my life.

Beechnose could tell I was leaving words out. "Coalstorm, don't try lying."

"But I'm telling the truth!"

"And why should I believe you, because of all the lies you've told me?"

I closed my eyes. Beechnose really thought I was lying to her. But then again, why should I believe her? She's lied to me in her life. I've lied to her. She used to tell me that it didn't matter that climbing was a ThunderClan skill, I'd just inherited it from her mother. She used to tell me that just because I couldn't run very fast because of my leg, because I couldn't go out during the day... Those were all lies. They mattered a lot to a lot of my Clanmates, and they mattered quite a bit to cats who were in other Clans, too.

"You're lying to me! You always lie to me, Beechnose!" And I ran. Because that's what I always do. It was cloudy outside, so I was _fine. _I really was.

No, I wasn't. I wasn't fine at all.

Darkleaf, please come and find me. You never ever lie to me.


End file.
